I Had Enough!
by a can of ponta
Summary: Ryuzaki decided that she had enough of waiting for Ryoma. She decided to go live with her -VERY RICH- parents and decided to transfer to a -VERY- prestigious school where she was called "princess". This is my first RyoSaku, so pls. expect OOCness inside
1. the announcement!

* * *

_**uhm.... hello... I'm back!!! hehehe.... well... i decided not to publish this since this is my first ryosaku fanfic and i know this will be embarassing**_..._** but my best friend****... yeah baka (if you read my profile) he forced me to publish this with a simple reason 'i want to embarass you!' yeah.. i forgot to tell you.. he's DEVILISH!!! well.... i dedicate this story to him (baka)!!!!**_ _**hope you'll like it!!!

* * *

**_

**disclaimer:** i do not own POT... but i do own my OC...

* * *

It was a pretty normal morning. Ryoma was still in slumber when suddenly, a fluffy, furry, cotton-like cat jumped out of nowhere towards Ryoma's face. Ryoma, not even bothering to open his eyes spoke, "Karupin?!"asking the cat if what's the matter at the same time scolding it for disturbing him from his precious sleep. But "meow" was all he got **(A/N: duh! Imagine if Ryoma got anything else other than a "meow"!!!)**

After 10-15 seconds, comes another noise…..

"KRING! KRING! KRING!" Ryoma's alarm clock rang.

"So this was the reason why… he woke me up before the alarm does!" Ryoma signaled Karupin to come near him so that he could give him a hug. Karupin, knowing this was what his master wants immediately run towardsRyoma. Ryoma hugged Karupin, and then said' " I know that you knew how I hated it when that clock alarm, so you woke me up before it alarms. But please remember this, 'EVERY SECONDS COUNTS' okay?" after saying this, Ryoma put Karupin on the bed so that he could change.

The time passed by so quickly, afternoon practice was about to end already, but before coach Ryuzaki let themleave, she assembled them for an announcement.

"This morning I received an invitation from Atobe Keigo. He invites all the regulars to join a party he himself arranged, the guest will be composed of tennis players from different schools." Couch Ryuzaki announced.

"Yes!" Eiji exclaimed "it's been a long time since I attended a party."

"Yeah you're right Eiji-senpai" Momo supported what his senpai just said.

Everyone had different reaction about the announcement:

_**Eiji and Momo:**_ happy and excited (**as you have seen**)

_**Inui:**_ looking forward for all the data he could get from different players

_**Oishi:**_ worrying whether there will be alcoholic drinks in the party menu

_**Kawamura:**_ wondering if formal attire suits him

_**Tezuka and Fuji:**_ (**I** **can't read what they were thinking, their expression did not changed at all!**)

**_Kaidoh:_** obviously no plans on joining the party!

_**Ryoma:**_ his facial expression was telling a message like, "I will not go, it will be boring!", "I rather sleep than to attend that stupid party!", "I don't care, just go without me!" or (**HEY! Was he even listening? I guess not!)**

"However…"

Momo and Eiji's noise and Oishi and Inui's thoughts were cut by the couch's sudden interruption. "Since THAT party will be a formal one, where you will be wearing formal attire, where the food will be served for you… you cannot attended THAT party unless you bring with you a partner!" coach Ryuzaki continued.

Well, again everyone had different reaction to this…

_**Eiji and Fuji:**_ thinking if their nee-chan will go with them.

_**Momo and Kawamura:**_ thinking if they will EVEN find a partner that would go with them.

_**Oishi:**_ If you have seen a porcelain vase on top of the table and was fallen onto the floor that was what he looked like, (**if not, I'll tell you, he's DESTROYED!!!)**

_**Inui:**_ calculating that he has 20% on finding a partner

_**Tezuka:**_ (**no change at all!**)

_**Kaidoh: **_I don't care I will not go anyway!

_**Ryoma:**_ I'm sure now (**he is really, really, really, NOT LISTENING AT ALL!**)

"okay now, dismiss!"

and with that the day end.

* * *

_**hehehe.... first of all.... i want to thank the following for their help, advise and data:**_

_**Miyuki Meiru, Miyo-chan02, PynkPlayar, -8-faces of the moon-8- and SaKuRa-cHaN02 (now SaKuRa-cHaN41)**_

_**thank you so much guys.....**_

**Please REVIEW!!!!!**

**THANXZ!!!!**


	2. the call!

* * *

_**wee!!! this is the first time i updated this fast!!! I'm really inspired now guys!!! hehehe.... hey "baka" this fanfic is dedicated to you!!! hope you'll love this chapter!! this is the longest chapter i have made EVER!!!**_

**

* * *

disclaimer:** i do not own POT... but i do own my OC...

* * *

**NOTE:** when the words are written in _italic_ it means that they are just thinking of it!!

* * *

The day has finally ended, and night has come. Darkness had conquered the sky, and the stars are twinkling. Most of the people were already asleep. But a girl was still sitting near her window staring at the beautiful moon shining peacefully on the sky.

"I wonder what Ryoma-kun is doing this time." the girl said. "Why do I have to ask myself, of course he's already asleep! There's no way he's thinking of me!" she continued, she laughed at herself for thinking about an impossible thing.

Just minuets later, her cellular phone rang. The screen was displaying: CALLING…. [DaD ^o^]

She picked the phone right away knowing that her beloved Dad was calling.

**~ 'l| -o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o- |l' ~**

"Hi dad!"

"Hello Sakuno honey!"

"Dad, don't you care what time it is here?"

"I'm sorry honey, I forgot, it's morning here in America!"

"I know, I know so dad, why did you call?"

"Why? Can't I call my honey bear?"

"Dad! Stop calling me that name, it's embarrassing!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"So… dad? Why did you call?

"Because I have good news!"

"What good news?"

"What day is it there?"

"It's Tuesday! Why?"

"Because this, Friday, that would be the next day, I will be returning to Japan with your Mom course!"

"Is that for good?"

"Yes, for good! Although we will be coming back here from time to time!"

"That's good! Really good!"

"And Sakuno, honey…"

"Why Dad?"

"I want you to tell your grandmother to take care of your school withdrawal and transfer as soon as possible!"

"What do you mean dad?

"Well, we decided that we will transfer you to another school… that school is one of the best schools in the country, one of the most prestigious one, Katrina School!"

"Katrina? You mean KATRINA? Dad! That's not just one of the most, it's the MOST prestigious! They say that only those who came from a wealthy family could enroll there!"

"And that is the perfect place for MY PRINCESS am I right?"

"Huh? I do not understand you dad!?"

"Honey, our company has just recovered from the crises it's from… now, our company is one of the most successful company here!"

"Really? OH dad, that's great!"

"Yes, yes, I know! Well… just talk with your grandma about the transfer okay? I know that it's already late there and that you're already sleepy! So, goodnight honey, sweet dreams!"

**~ 'l| -o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o- |l' ~**

And with that, Sakuno's dad hangs up the phone…

The transfer was taken out of Sakuno's mind because of the news that their company has finally recovered. But now, everything, every single detail settled in her mind…

"But dad… I don't want to leave Seigaku!" She sigh out of frustration "I know it's going to be hard!!!"

With that, she continued staring at the moon "Now, I will never be able to see Ryoma-kun, my 1% chance was now down to 0%! And I was planning to wait for him to fall in love with me!" Sakuno was surprised with what she just said, "What am I saying? FALL. IN LOVE. WITH. ME?" she said, giving emphasis to each word "That will never happen! Hahaha... I'm telling jokes to myself1 I'm so funny! AND CRAZY!" with that she fell silent

_"Ryoma-kun will NEVER fall in love with me, I am waiting for something that will never happen. I'm hopeless! That DENSE guy will NEVER fall in love! He's heart is as hard as rock! His pride is as high as the skies! Why did I EVER fall in love with that guy?! HUH!!! STUPID ME!"_

"Ryoma-kun… just you wait and see! I'll forget you! I'll fall in love with another guy that will also love me back! I'll make you regret for being so dense! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!" and with that, Sakuno lay down on her bed closed her eyes and said to herself, "Maybe the transfer is not that bad at all!" and then fell asleep.

**~ 'l| -o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o- |l' ~**

While in another house, inside another bedroom, on top of another bed was a guy (and a cat!). that guy is of course Ryoma, and that cat is of course Karupin.

Ryoma was closing his eyes for hours now, but he just can't make himself fall asleep! Sakuno's face, Sakuno's blush, Sakuno's voice, keep on disturbing him! He is pissed off that time, "Why am I thinking of her?! Why am I wondering if she would agree to be my partner on that stupid party!?" after that he fell silent and stare on the moon just outside his window

"But really… will she agree?" Ryoma was surprised with the words that escaped his mouth. "WHAT AM I THINKING?! I'M INSANE! I'M CRAZY! Why is my heart beating fast?! Why do I feel hot?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Ryoma was really, really pissed off now!

He wanted to hit his heat on the wall, he wanted to pull his heart from his chest, he wanted to do everything… yet he found himself doing nothing but fell sorry for himself!

"YOU'RE IN LOVE, BRAT!!!"

Ryoma turned around and saw his baka oyaji sitting on his desk!

"What!?" Ryoma said, even if he sounds like asking, he was not! He was saying "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

But his baka oyaji wants to tease him more so…

" keeps on thinking of her!"

" heart is beating fast!"

" feels hot!"

"Those are signs of a man in love!!! YOU ARE IN LOVE!!!" Nanjiroh told his son using a 'that's-pretty-obvious' tone. And after that left the room, and a surprised Ryoma.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE! BAKA OYAJI!" with that Ryoma lay down and closed his eyes. But Sakuno's images was still lingering on his mind! Really, really, really pissed off that time, Ryoma hit his head on the wall and with that, he FINALLY fell asleep!

"meow" Karupin tilted his head, still confused.

* * *

**.....sorry for the typos wrong gramming and the OOCness.....**

_** i want to thank the following for their reviews!!!**_

_**Miyo-chan02, **__**SaKuRa-cHaN41, **__**junkness, -8-faces of the moon-8-, Saku Mar Echizen Potter and Otakugal **_

_**thank you so much guys.....**_

**.....Please REVIEW!!!!!.....**

**.....THANXZ!!!!.....**


End file.
